habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Fling
Spring Fling is a Spring holiday-related world event, one of the four Grand Galas. Each year, the festivities begin around the spring equinox in March and last until the end of April. Spring Fling 2016 Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was opened and currently stocks springtime Seasonal Edition goodies, including last year's spring outfits. Everything there is available to purchase each year, but only during Spring Fling, so players are encouraged to stock up. Quests Egg Hunt, a collection quest, was re-released, and is available in the Seasonal Shop for one gem each only during the Spring Fling. Special Class Gear From March 19th until April 30th, special spring-themed armor and weapons are available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 330 gold. The sets of armor are linked to class, and are as follows: * Warrior: Brave Mouse * Mage: Grand Malkin * Healer: Springing Bunny * Rogue: Clever Dog Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Customizations On the 24th of March, the Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skins, which were introduced during Spring Fling 2015, were again made available for purchase on the User > Customize Avatar page. They are available until the 30th of April. Spring Mystery Plot The 2016 Spring Plot-line began on the 9th of March: ::A large crowd has gathered in Productivity Plaza, just outside of the Tavern. Curious, you press forward and see people peering through a telescope, which is pointed at a strange, sparkling cloud on the horizon. Unfortunately, it turns out that the line to look through the telescope is about an hour long! Who has that kind of time when there are tasks to conquer? Oh well. Whatever it is, you’ll probably hear all about it soon... On the 15th of March, Habiticans received this update: ::A huge, glittering cloud has been slowly drifting towards Habitica, and gossip in the streets is running wild. ::“I think I saw an explosion of colored lights, like fireworks!” ::“Do you hear that distant humming sound?” ::“There’s a sweet scent on the breeze, for sure.” ::As you stop in the Tavern on a work break, you overhear Lemoness, Redphoenix, and SabreCat murmuring to each other. ::“It’s definitely him,” Lemoness whispers. “I sent my dragon on a stealth flight to check.” ::Redphoenix taps a finger against her cup of tea. “Why is he so early? Even for him, this is... unexpected.” ::“You don’t think he’s planning to stay in Habit City, do you?” SabreCat asks as his tiger cowers under his chair. “My pets still haven’t recovered.” ::Lemoness mournfully flops forward onto the table. “I don’t know... but something tells me that we’re in for an unusual Spring Fling celebration.” A few days later, Habiticans were introduced to a new city... ::As the Spring Fling celebrations begin, a sparkling cloud descends from the sky to reveal… the floating city of Mistiflying! ::Mistiflying is a flower-filled city that drifts in the clouds above Habitica, manufacturing custom rewards and raining them down on deserving Habiticans. It’s brimming with friendly, magical bees that work hard to keep the blossoms healthy and the city floating, and there’s a festive humming in the air. Looks like we’ll get a chance for plenty of parties this month! We’ve even received a visit from Mistiflying’s somewhat erratic ruler: the April Fool, a masterful rogue with a penchant for fun and an interest in illusions. ...And a new friend. ::The April Fool swishes his cape over his shoulders, striding through the mists into Habit City. “Lemoness! Redphoenix! SabreCat! My dearest and most delightful friends!” He sweeps out his arms in a striking pose, and several firework displays go off behind him. “Oho, look at your faces! It’s like you aren’t even happy to see me.” ::Lemoness does, in fact, seem less than thrilled. “It’s just… the last time you were here, I was kidnapped by a mutant flower uprising." ::“Really! Did I cause that?” ::Redphoenix smolders. “Two years ago, you turned me into an eggplant.” ::"An honest misunderstanding, I am sure. But it did only last a single day!” ::April Fool links his arm with SabreCat and gives the tracker a winning smile. “Which reminds me – Sabe, I can crash in your guest cottage again this month, right? No hard feelings about the Mammoth Ballet incident?” ::SabreCat lets out a strangled growl, and Lemoness hastily pulls the April Fool out of claw range. ::“You’re here for a whole month?” Redphoenix says. "What, did Lady Glaciate banish you from the Stoïkalm Steppes again?" ::The April Fool seems affronted at the suggestion. "Rumors, hearsay, and probably lies! Still, Habit City may temporarily be a more hospitable place to hover over. For entirely unrelated reasons, you understand." ::Lemoness rubs her temples.“Even so. It's not that we don’t... appreciate your yearly creativity, but we’re in the middle of the Spring Fling festivities. It’s a very busy time!!” ::He taps her affectionately on the nose. “Nothing to fear, my citrusy dear! Believe me, you won’t even notice I’m here.” ::Then he claps his hands, and a marching band starts up. A week and two days after the start of the whole thing we heard... ::Since the April Fool came to town, there have been non-stop parties, pranks, and parades! The only problem is, with the constant celebrations, it’s getting a teensy bit difficult to, well… accomplish any work whatsoever. ::Some concerned citizens broach the issue with the April Fool, but he just chortles and raises his voice to be heard over the trombones. “Oho! Nothing to fear. I’ve discovered a trick that will keep us reaping our just rewards, even as we continue to celebrate! Just you wait and see. I’m saving it as my grand finale!” ::Well, it probably won’t hurt to keep celebrating until April First. It’s only one day, after all... New Character A new character was introduced on 19th March in the form of April Fool, responsible for the April Fools' events in previous years. Spring Fling 2015 Seasonal Shop The Seasonal Shop was opened and stocked springtime Seasonal Edition goodies, including last year's spring outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase each year, but only during Spring Fling, so players were encouraged to stock up. Quests Egg Hunt, a collection quest, was re-released and given to all players. Additional Egg Hunt quest scrolls are only available in the Seasonal Shop during the annual Spring Fling. As a change from the previous year, Egg Hunt egg pets can now become mounts if fed. Shiny Seeds Shiny Seeds were introduced so players could turn their friends into joyous flowers. They remained in the Seasonal Shop through April 30th. They awarded the purchaser and recipient the Agricultural Friends achievement. Special Class Gear From March 20th until April 30th, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 330 gold. The sets of armor are linked to class, and are as follows: * Warrior: Beware Dog * Mage: Magician's Bunny * Healer: Comforting Kitty * Rogue: Sneaky Squeaker Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Customizations A new Seasonal Edition Pastel Skin Set was available for purchase on the User > Avatar page. The new Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors were also available for purchase. The avatar's hair could be dyed Shimmer Pink, Shimmer Purple, Shimmer Blue, Shimmer Green, Shimmer Orange, or Shimmer Yellow. Quests * The Killer Bunny, a boss quest, was released and is permanently available in the Market. * The Jelly Regent, a boss quest, was released and is permanently available in the Market. Spring Fling 2014 NPC Costume Changes To celebrate the new season, all the NPCs donned their finest Spring apparel. Spring Fling Bailey.PNG|Bailey Spring Fling Alexander.PNG|Alexander Spring Fling Matt.PNG|Matt Boch Spring Fling Daniel.PNG|Daniel spring-fling-npc_ian.png|Ian Spring-Fling-npc_justin.png|Justin Special Class Gear From March 22nd until April 30th, special spring-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase, with the total cost of each set being 310 gold. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: *Warrior: Mighty Bunny *Mage: Magic Mouse *Healer: Loving Pup *Rogue: Stealthy Kitty Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= In addition, the March Mystery Item included head accessories, and had a forest theme. Customizations A new kind of customization option, the head accessory, was added. The first head accessory was a collection of flowers for your character's head, which appeared in the User > Avatar section. Head accessories were also included with the Special Class Gear. These flowers are recolors of the original flower that denoted a female character in January 2013. In addition, Habitica introduced a limited-edition pastel hair set. Quests As part of the event, new pet quests were announced: * The Spirit of Spring, a boss quest * Egg Hunt, a collection quest Category:World Events Category:Special Event Items Category:Equipment Category:Grand Galas